


The 100

by Alessa_DC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Romance, SAINW, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/pseuds/Alessa_DC
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles from unpublished works and WIPs I have. My goal is to write 100, 100-word drabbles. The universes and topics will probably be totally random. I'm open to prompts if there's anything you'd like to see.





	1. Crucible

**Author's Note:**

> SAINW-verse. Sort of Leo/April

April rolls a cigarette between her fingers, such a rare gem these days. She lights it and takes a slow drag.

"When did you start smoking?," the voice, like steel, cuts through April’s core. In a torrent, the emotions she’s buried rush to the surface, but April tries to remain unaffected. She half succeeds.

He approaches and plucks the smoke from her fingers before it slips and falls. 

"Don't-," she starts to protest, but instead of extinguishing it, he brings it up to his own lips. The orange glow dances across his face catching on the scars and pale eyes.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don/Raph. No particular verse.

The shuffle of steps behind him alerts Raphael that someone is coming. He sees Donatello approaching and groans audibly.

"Don, leave me alone, ok?" Raph says, turning away. 

"Raph, please," Donnie's voice wavers, "hear me out."

"I get it. It was a real funny joke, brainiac," he responds, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"But, that's the thing…" Don stammers. "It wasn't."

Raph whips around, "What? If you're messing me, I'm gonna pummel you. You know that, right?"

Donnie nods, "I wouldn't do that to you, Raph! I didn't mean for this to come out in some stupid game… but it's true."


	3. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter and Leo. A sad little drabble about getting older.

They were in their 20s when they started to notice little things that were off about their father. Sensei would insist it was Tuesday, when it was really Wednesday. He told them he drank his tea, but his cup would be sitting full and cold on the kitchen table still. Sometimes they went through the same lessons several days in a row. And when Leo spoke of April or Casey, Sensei would frown before recognition settled into his eyes. In the beginning, he always remembered Shadow, even when he didn't know who Leo was. But then he forgot her too.


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Karai

Karai rolled forward, ducking Leonardo's strike and recovered quickly. She swung the wooden bokken and pressed the tip of it against his plastron.

"Looks like I win this round," she said.

Leo was silent as Karai drew near, her lips hovered just inches from his.

"Tell you what, boy scout," she whispered. "I'll let you clean my weapons… **and** take me on a date." She stepped back with a wink and tossed the bokken at Leo.

Leo watched Karai leave the dojo and smiled. For once, he didn't care about losing a match. Of course, he would never tell Karai.


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the season... no specific verse

The lair had been tense for several months. All of them wondering whose turn would be next. 

The answer revealed itself one morning when Raphael nearly killed Leo in the kitchen. It took Mikey and Don's combined strength and urging to pry him away from their older brother, who slumped to the ground gasping. 

Donatello quickly deduced what was happening. With hushed words and soft gestures, he managed to coax their red-banded brother back to his lab for a check-up. Raph gave in to Donnie's coddling after finally admitting that something indeed felt "off." The whole thing made Mikey nervous.


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by City Fall. AU

The gag muffled anything brilliant he might have said. Nevermind that nothing came to mind. With his tiptoes barely touching the ground, Donatello jerked on the chains binding him with no success. He tried to assess his surroundings, but the bright spotlight directed at him prevented this. He felt like he was on stage. 

Quiet footsteps approached and stopped. 

“Did you think I could not outsmart you?” He knew the voice, had grown up with it. “Always thinking you're one step ahead, right Donnie?”

Donatello shook his head fretfully. He didn't. He had never put himself above his brothers. Right?


	7. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 AU

Miwa could go to the surface anytime, but her brothers were not so lucky.  There were strict restrictions on when they could leave their home. Outings did happen but they were rare and hard-won ventures. As the only girl in the family and Sensei's biological child, it was Miwa's job to make it happen.

Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello were watching her now as she prepared to join Sensei for morning meditation. Miwa would spring the question on him after fulfilling her daily duty. Her youngest brother flashed her a hopeful grin and thumbs up before she disappeared into the dojo. 


	8. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Mutual Agreement AU. Raph/Karai

The trip home was quiet. Raphael could sense the disapproval radiating off Donatello and Michelangelo. They hadn't said more than a few words to him after the fight with Karai. And Leo… he continued on as if nothing had happened, as if nothing was said. He gave out his orders, called for a retreat, and asked for a status check on each of them. Once he had catalogued everything in his mind, their leader led the way through the darkened tunnels. A couple of times Raph opened his mouth to say something and received warning glares from Mikey or Don.


	9. Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Good Earth AU. Leo and Mikey visit Usagi.
> 
> (Totally blame Winnychan and Bushidobunny for this)

Leonardo jogged along the road as it meandered past cottages with large fields while the first rays of light struggled to break through the clouds. That Leo could enjoy any of it was a luxury. 

As he ran past, villagers that knew Usagi and his companions waved. He returned the greeting with a nod and focused ahead. 

He ended his run at their campsite and collapsed by the fire pit. Leo downed the rest of his water and started building a small fire. Usagi emerged from his tent. No matter how quiet Leo was, his friend's ears were too keen.


	10. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat cycle/mating AU.

At first Mikey was furious. How could Don and Raph pair off without asking him. It was so unfair! That left Mikey with one option. Leonardo. _Boring_   Leo. Leo, who was probably so repressed, he didn't even masturbate.

Mikey was jealous. Yeah, it was petty, but totally true. He watched Raph and Don when they weren't looking. They exchanged easy smiles and laughs, working together on Raph's bike or their van. Even after they were done, they'd still be talking about some engine or how they could improve the performance of blah blah blah. He didn't like it one bit.


	11. The Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes care of his elderly father.

The whistling of the kettle pulled him from his musings. Leonardo prepared the tea and gathered up his father's pills. He sighed and immediately felt guilty. He loved Sensei, of course, but that did not mean the love always came easily. 

Leonardo carried the drink and medications to the bedroom door which slid back with a whisper. "Dad," he spoke softly into the room. Light from the candles flickered, casting shadows across the few Hamato clan pictures their father salvaged from Japan. The heavy smell of incense filled the room and nearly overpowered the newer smells of age and urine.


	12. Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAINW verse. A bit of April/Leo

They stand in tense silence for a long moment and April finally asks, "Why are you here, Leo? Did you go see Mike?" She drops the cigarette and grinds it into the rooftop with her boot.

"No, I haven't. I doubt he'd be thrilled to see me," he pauses. "But, I wanted to see you. See how you were doing."

Unsure of what to say, she whispers, "Alright…You know it's been months. I wasn't sure I would ever see you again. Or if you were even alive."

"I'm sorry, April," Leo responds. "I never wanted you to worry about me."


	13. Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Earth AU. Leo, Mikey, and Usagi.

After breakfast, Leonardo announced that he needed to bathe and wash his clothing. Usagi and Mikey offered to join him and he accepted, ignorant to the agreement between his companions.

A few minutes later, Leonardo peeled off his sweaty garments at the edge of the stream. As he slipped off the last article of clothing and straightened, he caught Usagi watching him. The rabbit quickly averted his gaze and busied himself with his own obi.

Michelangelo ignored them both and ran past at full tilt, diving gracelessly and spraying cold water onto Leo and Usagi, who both yelled at him.


	14. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should have my own OCs considering how many I have drawn for others! :-) No specific verse.

The alley door that Manuel had just propped open, slammed shut. Annoyed, he called out, "Yo, I'm not done yet!" There was no answer from his sister. She probably chose to ignore him. Manuel headed back to the door, muttering to himself, and froze mid-step at the sight before him.   
   
A person - creature (he really wasn't sure) with ice blue eyes looked up at him from where he lay on the floor. He raised a large green finger to his lips shakily and said, "shhh." Manuel wasn't sure what he would've said if he could find the words anyway.


	15. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual Agreement AU. Raph/Karai
> 
> Raphael tries to talk to Leo after Karai's revelation.

Raphael followed Leonardo into the dojo. His brother had said nothing since their encounter with Karai just an hour ago. He stood at the doorway, while his brother placed the swords and sheaths where they belonged. Raph knew that Leo was ignoring him and when the silence remained unbroken, he blurted, "Didn't ya hear what she said?"

Leonardo turned and for a moment Raphael glimpsed something in his eyes, "Yes, Raph. I heard." His voice sounded even and calm. No hint of any emotion. Raphael knew his brother was a master at masking his emotions, but this was too much.


	16. Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don delivers some difficult news to his brothers.

When they first heard the news, they were stunned. 

"I'm sorry, we're just not compatible with humans. I hate to say this, but our options are pretty limited here."

"Limited? What does that mean, Don?" Raph asked.

With a grimace, Donatello responded, "Unless other mutants come along… it's just us."

"What?!" Leo shook his head. "No way. There's just- no." He made a hasty retreat after thanking Don for the briefing.

Mikey turned to his two remaining brothers and gestured between the three of them, "Are we supposed to- ya know?"

"Touch me and you lose that hand," Raph growled.


End file.
